hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2068 Atlantic hurricane season (HHJ)
The 2068 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average season that produced approximately 17 named storms, with 10 of them becoming hurricanes, and 6 of them becoming major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1, 2068, and ended on November 30, 2068. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The first system of the season, Augustus, formed on May 14, prior to the official start of the hurricane season. while the final storm of the season, Ridley, dissipated on December 3, a few days after the end of the season. This season was the last of 4 above-average seasons in a row. After this season ended, a short lived -AMO would come in, limiting activity in the Atlantic for the next few years, until 2073. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2068 till:31/12/2068 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2068 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2068 till:17/05/2068 color:TS text:"Augustus (TS)" from:30/06/2068 till:02/07/2068 color:TS text:"Beverley (TS)" from:19/07/2068 till:26/07/2068 color:C2 text:"Charles (C2)" from:02/08/2068 till:06/08/2068 color:TS text:"Darla (TS)" from:18/08/2068 till:25/08/2068 color:C2 text:"Elijah (C2)" from:20/08/2068 till:03/09/2068 color:C3 text:"Faith (C3)" from:29/08/2068 till:06/09/2068 color:C4 text:"Giovanni (C4)" from:06/09/2068 till:07/09/2068 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" Barset:break from:07/09/2068 till:12/09/2068 color:C1 text:"Heloise (C1)" from:16/09/2068 till:18/09/2068 color:TS text:"Inigo (TS)" from:17/09/2068 till:28/09/2068 color:C3 text:"Jennifer (C3)" from:21/09/2068 till:24/09/2068 color:TS text:"Kobe (TS)" from:25/09/2068 till:09/10/2068 color:C5 text:"Lindsey (C5)" from:03/10/2068 till:08/10/2068 color:TS text:"Malcolm (TS)" from:11/10/2068 till:17/10/2068 color:C2 text:"Natalie (C2)" from:28/10/2068 till:01/11/2068 color:TS text:"Orion (TS)" Barset:break from:08/11/2068 till:16/11/2068 color:C4 text:"Phoebe (C4)" from:29/11/2068 till:03/12/2068 color:C1 text:"Ridley (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2068 till:30/05/2068 text:May from:01/06/2068 till:30/06/2068 text:June from:01/07/2068 till:31/07/2068 text:July from:01/08/2068 till:31/08/2068 text:August from:01/09/2068 till:30/09/2068 text:September from:01/10/2068 till:31/10/2068 text:October from:01/11/2068 till:30/11/2068 text:November from:01/12/2068 till:30/12/2068 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems WIP Tropical Storm Augustus Tropical Storm Beverley Hurricane Charles Tropical Storm Darla Hurricane Elijah Hurricane Faith Hurricane Giovanni Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Heloise Tropical Storm Inigo Hurricane Jennifer Tropical Storm Kobe Hurricane Lindsey Tropical Storm Malcolm Hurricane Natalie Tropical Storm Orion Hurricane Phoebe Hurricane Ridley Season Effects WIP Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2068. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2074 season. This is the first list of the 6 new rotating lists implemented by the World Meteorological Organization starting this year. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement In March of 2069, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Lindsey and Phoebe from its rotating name list due to the amounts of damages and deaths they caused. They were replaced with Lorraine and Phyllis for the 2074 season. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:HHJ's seasons Category:Above-average seasons